Talk:Nickelodeon Wiki/Archive
Main Page Look? How do you like the new main page? Post your opinions here. --Color Printer 14:56, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I like the new look. 91BOY 15:20, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'm getting rid of the negative, and coming in with the positive! This was a great idea for a wiki. Anyways, I have some pointers. Before putting up a template, create it. The main page looks great. --Dantheburgerking 22:36, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Logoboy I've blocked Logoboy, he's added large amounts of irrlevant content before, and has been warned that he will be blocked from anywhere he does it again. We now need a list of articles that need deleting. If someone can create a page and list them, I'll delete. I'll check back here later to see how tings are going. -- sannse (talk) 09:58, 6 March 2006 (UTC) He's back, but I blocked him!---Hailey C. Shannon 23:58, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Wiki logo Does anyone else think it's time for a new logo? I've uploaded a few things I've come up with. What do you think? 21:33, 7 March 2006 (UTC) I like the two in the middle--Hailey C. Shannon 23:49, 13 May 2006 (UTC) So do I. : Me too. 91BOY ::I didn't see this till now. I'll make one of those the logo now. Angela talk 15:24, 18 November 2006 (UTC) *How 'bout, "Nickipedia?" Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:53, 15 May 2007 (UTC) **Look at this: :::"Nickipedia" sounds good to me. I used to prefer "Wikilodeon", but that just sounds clunky to me now. :::As far as logos go, I prefer the third one in the row above (Image:Splatwiki.png). Yours is good, but to be used well, they have to be at most 150px wide (the current one is 135). Shrinking that down that far makes it fairly illegible. 23:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, hold on. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 23:50, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :::: Show of the week Is anyone ever going to change the show of the week? --Llama Man 23:36, 16 July 2006 (UTC) shows For all of the shows on here why don't you just copy it exactly from wikipedia and request they get deleted from their. Then if someone tries to go onto one from their they will be redirected to that page on wikianick. :Just because something is in a wikia doesn't mean it can or should be deleted from Wikipedia; that's up to the Wikipedia community. A link to the page here in the article's "External Links" section would certainly be relevant, though. 06:02, 29 April 2007 (UTC) New admin Well, for the second time, the here has disappeared for the better part of a year. The wiki is starting to fill with spam and fluff, and I just realized last night that there was an entire section of articles devoted to a show that doesn't even exist. We need someone in here regularly with admin-level access to take care of things and to take a lead in getting this place cleaned up. If no one has any objections, I am happy to volunteer for the spot. I've been talking on Central about this, and you can feel free to chime in here or there. If anyone else would like to step up for this, all the better. As much work as this place seems to need at the moment, we need some more active users. And regardless of how all this goes, I'm working on cleaning this place up all the same, just to let everyone know. 12:27, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm... I dunno about being an administrator- it's a full fledged job! I already contribute to Wookieepedia, but maybe I will be. Yeah, I can be a "semi" or "part-time" administrator, if you like. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:02, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :I am happy to take the responsibility. I've had a good deal of experience over at the L5R Wiki, which I founded, and that has some fairly dedicated editors that do a good job taking care of things without my needing to pay attention to everything. This isn't a plea so much as making sure no one feels like I'm trying to bully my way into anything. But still, any help is always appreciated. 21:38, 15 May 2007 (UTC) One person holding control is too difficult. A triumvirate would be best. As Kreia (see Wookieepedia) said, "To be united be hatred is a... fragile alliance at best." So, who's with me? Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:48, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I could certainly get behind that. 23:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC)